Error System
by Nekusuto Dimenshon
Summary: Someone is dissapeared and the kingdom turn to a horrible place. Obsidian Mansion is almost ruined, Yokmir Forest too. Now, what will the others do to save the kingdom and save their friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Mudah-mudahan, yang kali ini, gak ngaur! Jangan sampai aku kehabisan ide ditengah-tengah cerita. Ok... Langsung aja deh... Bingung mau ngomong apa! XD Tapi... Gomenasai, kalau ceritanya gak nyambung!

**Title: ERROR System...**

**Genre: Fantasy, Action, Romance, etc. (Bla.. Bla.. Bla...)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Typos (Mostly), POV Changes, etc.**

Garnet: YES! POV-nya aku lagi! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Author: Udah-udah... Jangan berisik!

Garnet: Kenapa sekarang POV aku?

Author: Tanya Kiel...

Garnet: Huh?! Gak perlu kali!

Author: Kalo mau tau jawabannya, ya.. Tanya ke dia aja...

Garnet: Gak mau!

Author: ya udah... *pergi*

Garnet: Ahh... Jangan main pergi aja dong!

**Chapter 1: The Dissappearance of the Future's Hundred Voices**

"Ganetto-san! Aku baru sadar!" Teriak Cherry sambil lari kepadaku. Kalo diinget-inget, ini, si Cherry, punya sikap "tukang ngeganggu" sama kayak Pico... :P

"Sadar apaan? Sadar kalo kamu itu udah gak waras?" Tanyaku. Memang agak nyindir... Tapi, apa sih yang anak kecil tau... Walaupun anak yang satu itu genius... (Gak genius beneran... Kepintarannya aja lebih besar dari kakaknya. Karena Cherry suka baca buku!)

"Ternyata ulang tahun Ganetto-san, deket sama ulang tahun Kiiru-san!" Jawabnya. Baru sadar ya?

"Kamu baru sadar? Memang apa urusannya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Berarti kalian berdua cocok!" Jawabnya dengan muka sok senengnya itu.

"Kenapa sih kamu gak ngeganggu kakak kamu aja?" Tanyaku lagi. Tapi bener kan? Dia kan punya kakak...

"Karena kakakku itu gak DarTing. Kan enak ngeganggu orang DarTing itu! Jadi kalo mereka marah besar, aku tinggal kabur. Terus kan Ganetto-san itu agak tsundere!" Jawabnya. Waduh... Ini penghinaan nih... Tapi memang bener sih...

"Nah... Jadi boleh gak aku minta tolong?" Tanya Cherry. Gak sopan amet nyuruh-nyuruh yang jauh lebih tua dari dia...

"Ngapain?" Tanyaku lagi. Jangan-jangan, dia mau ngerjain aku lagi...

"Ehh... Gak jadi deh..." Jawabnya. Terus dia pergi aja... :P. Anak kayak gini jangan dipikiran, ya readers! Karena dia itu udah gak waras. Sama kayak Pico! *dilempar golok*.

Oh iya! Nanti sore, aku mau ketemu Dolce dan hantunya yang gak waras itu *dilempar kertas (?)*. Karena sekarang masih siang, jadi aku masih banyak waktu sebelum nanti sore. Jadi, aku milih pergi aja nengok temen-temenku yang juga gak waras itu, Dash, Kaz sama Doug! (Kehidupan Garnet, penuh ketidak warasan! XD)

Karena mereka KEMUNGKINAN BESAR ada dirumah Kiel. (Oh no... XD)

Sesampai dirumah Kiel, dan ngebanting pintunya... (Biar beda... XD)

"Ini pasti GF kamu tuh..." Kata seseorang dikamarnya Kiel. Suaranya udah bisa ketebak, yaitu suaranya Kaz...

"Itu pintu kamu gak rusak gitu? Dia kan seneng ngebanting pintu kamu..." Tanya seseorang yang satu lagi. Cuma suara yang kali ini lebih cempreng! =D

Sewaktu sampai dikamar yang kayak perpustakaan itu...

"Huh?! Ta-" omongan Kiel kepotong waktu liat aku dateng. (Takut digaplok dia... XD)

"Tuh... Bener kan? Itu si master banting pintu!" Kata Dash. -_- Master banting pintu? Julukan macam apa itu? (O_O XD)

"Garnet! Udah tau, belom?" Tanya Kaz.

"Apaan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tentang ini!" Jawab Kaz sambil melempar buku kepadaku. Tapi meleset, malah ke kepala aku! :(

"Ouch... Oi, Kaz! Hati-hati dong!" Bentakku sambil ngusap kepala dan ngeliat buku yang dia lempar tadi.

"Iyee... Iyee... Sorry, sis!" Jawabnya. Tapi dari gayanya, kayak orang yang gak peduli... (Ini ceritanya udah ngaur belom?)

Aku membuka bukunya dan lalu membacanya. Disitu dikatakan, _"Ada beberapa orang yang dapat mengubah dunia atau bahkan menghancurkan dunia. Beberapa dari mereka adalah Emery Kagayaki M1R41,...". _Sewaktu baca 2 nama itu. aku baru tau nama asli Emery itu apa. :P Bahkan dibuku ini juga, Mirai ditulis pake nomer. Aku juga baru tau dia itu bisa kayak gitu. Memang dia punya kekuatan apa?

Tapi tunggu! Kenapa Mirai bisa ngancurin dunia?!

"Kiel, pamit dulu! Sayounara!" Kataku sambil meninggalkan rumah Kiel.

Aku sebenernya nyari Mirai. Aku mau nanyain tentang yang apa dibuku itu (Walaupun cuma baca sebagian :p)...

"Frey! Kamu liat Mirai?" Tanyaku sewaktu liat dia didepan rumah Margaret.

"Mirai?! Hmm... Aku gak liat dia. Tanya ke Lest!" Jawab Frey. Ishh... Kenapa harus nanyain ke Prince aneh itu.. (Bagi yang belum tau, sebenernya Garnet benci sama Lest, tanpa alasan... Gaje sekali... -_-)

"Kalo begitu... Makasih, ya!" Kataku sambil pergi lagi untuk nyari Mirai.

Sesudah nyari dia sekitar 1 jam-an, akhirnya aku ketemu dia di depan Obsidian Mansion...

"Hey, Mirai!" Panggilku. Dia sih... Keliatan kayak... Orang yang "hopeless"...

"Mirai! Kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku. Dia mulai seperti... Hmm... Kalo bahasa author mah, Layar TV ruksek! XD (Biar beda! XD Tapi ingat! Dia itu Ma-Nu-Si-A! Bukan robot! XD)

"Gomenasai, Ganetto..." Kata Mirai. Kenapa dia minta maaf?!

"Ada apa, Mirai?!"

"Kamu sudah baca bukunya Kiel yang itu... Kan?"

"Iya... Kamu memang bisa ngancurin dunia ini?"

"Bagiku... Dunia ini... Seperti... Video game..." Jawab Mirai. Suaranya udah mulai rusak... Kayak telpon kalo jaringannya jelek (Bahasa Author lagi. Yang di Rune Factory, jangan bingung ya! Kalian semua SaKuDet (Sangat Kurang Update)! XD XD)

"Maksud kamu?"

"Suatu hari... Pasti... Video Game itu... Akan error..."

"Hm?"

"Dan... Aku... Seperti... Orang... Yang membuat... Video game-nya... Saat... Video game itu rusak... Kadang... Yang buatnya... Hopeless... Kalo dia gak bisa memperbaikinya..." (Readers! Ini kayaknya Fanfic pertama yang udah 'break the fourth wall'! XD *author mengGaJe...*)

"Siapa yang buat kamu kayak gini?"

"Aku.. GaK TaU..." Mirai mulai menghilang dikit-dikit. Suaranya juga mulai lebih rusak.. :(

"Tapi-maafkan-aku-untuk-semua-yang-akan-terjadi-nanti" tambah Mirai. Lalu dia menghilang!

Tepat sesudah Mirai menghilang, ada gempa bumi yang lumayan besar!

"Huh?! Ke-kenapa ini?!"

Obsidian Mansion udah kayak mau hancur! Nanti apa kata Dolce?! Ini tempat kan berarti buat dia!

Aku pergi meninggalkan Obsidian Mansion. Nanti, kalo beneran runtuh, gimana coba?!

Sesampai di Selphia...

"Ganetto-san! Yokmir Forest udah mau hancur!" Teriak Cherry. Aku langsung kaget sewaktu denger Cherry bilang itu. Kemungkinan itu gara-gara gempa tadi!

Tapi... Oh iya! Dari buku yang tadi aku baca, Mirai bisa ngancurin dunia! Tapi... Apa yang bisa buat Mirai ngancurin dunia?!

"Cherry, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Ucapku ke Cherry.

"Bantuin apa, Ganetto-san?"

"Bantuin aku nyari tau tentang ini semua!"

"Ok, Ganetto-san! Nih... 'para penghancur dunia' ini semua rata-rata memiliki kekuatan dari yang kuat sampai yang LUAR BIASA kuatnya! Bisa dibilang Reva itu orang yang kekuatannya lebih kuat dari Emery dan Mirai. Walaupun aku sendiri gak tau... Tapi! Kebanyakan dari mereka BISA tidak sengaja memakai kekuatannya dan tidak sengaja menghancurkan sebuah kota atau bahkan dunia ini! Tapi, Mirai, karena suaranya tidak begitu berpengaruh ke dunia ini. Jadi, kemungkinan, Mirai itu seperti sebuah Pusat dari sistem sirkuit. Jadi, saat pusatnya itu rusak, yang lain ikut rusak! Karena Mirai, memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang sangat kuat! Bukan dari suara! Tapi memang dia pemegang mantra yang sangat kuat! Jadi, sesaat orang yang memiliki mantra yang sangat kuat itu hilang, itu akan berpengaruh ke sini! Karena mantra itu akan berkeliaran... Ya... Itu semua yang aku baca dari buku milik Kiel." Jelas Cherry yang AMAT SANGAT PANJANG!

"Whoah... Pinter juga kamu, Cherry!" Kagumku. Sebenernya sih udah biasa. Tapi, ya... Namanya anak kecil. Seneng kali dipuji.. :P

"MEMANG!" Jawabnya. Ahahaha... Lucu ngeliat mukanya itu. Mirip Dash... Tapi muka Dash lebih memuakan! (Memuakan?! Kata macam apa itu?!)

"Jadi, kita harus cari penyebab dari ke-Error-an Mirai!" Kata Cherry ngalihin percakapan ke percakapan yang tadi. Aku ngejawabnya pake anggukan aja...

"Sekarang kita harus ke Obsidian Mansion lagi!" Lanjut Cherry.

Kita berduapun pergi ke Obsidian Mansion. Sesampai disana, ternyata ada Dolce, Pico dan 1 orang yang aneh itu, Kiel. -_- (Kadang muak deh...)

"Kalian juga ke sini?" Tanya Dolce sesampai di Obsidian Mansion.

"Doug sama Forte juga mau ke sini!" Tambah Kiel.

"Gak nanya!" Jawab Pico kepada Kiel. (Pake gaya zaman sekarang! XD)

"Jadi, kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku. Tapi bener kan? Apa yang buat mereka ke sini?!

"Kita disini mau pulang!" Jawab Pico. Jawaban yang masuk akal... Buat mereka... XD

"Bukan, Pico! Obsidian Mansion kan sudah mau hancur!" Kata Dolce. Nah... Ini nih yang bener...

"Iya... Jadi kita pulang untuk nengok rumah kita yang udah mau hancur!" Jawab Pico.

"Terus, kamu, Kiel! Kamu ngapain disini?" Tanyaku. Walaupun agak takut juga nih... Karena ada Cherry sama Pico disini.

"...Bener juga ya... Aku juga gak tau..." Jawab Kiel dengan muka bodo khasnya itu. (Jangan pura-pura bego luh! XD Reader: *straight face SEMUAHHH!*)

Lalu, terdengar suara yang manggil kita semua...

"Hey Kiel!" Panggil kakaknya yang _overprotective_ itu! (Jahat... Dia cuma manggil Kiel... T-T)

"Oi, orang yang paling gak jelas didalam hidup aku, orang yang aku gak kenal sama sekali, GF orang paling gaje yang aku kenal yang DarTing-nya setengah hidup (biar beda! Setuju, gak? | Readers: *hening* | Ihh... Gak kompak!), anak sok pinter dan hantu yang sekarang jadi dukun!" Panggil Doug ke Kiel, Dolce, Aku, Cherry dan Pico (Alias, si hantu yang suami banyak! :D *dilempar rumah sama Pico* Becanda... Ini waktu chatting-an sama Onii-san kamu! Jadi dapet 'inspirasi'... -_- | Pico: Hmph!).

"Nyapa kok malah ngejek..." Kata Kiel.

"BIAR BEDA!" Jawab Doug. (Jadi, gak pake "karena ini terlalu mainstream" lagi... XD. Karena bilang "karena itu/ini/apalah sudah terlalu mainstream" itu sudah terlalu mainstream! X3)

"Jadi... Apa penyebab ini semua?" Tanya Dolce.

"Gara-gara dukun tuh!" Jawab Doug sambil nunjuk ke Pico. Ahahaha...

"Heh! Kata siapa aku dukun?!" Kata Pico, kesel. XD

"Tuh... Kata Authornya tadi..." (-_-" Apaan lagi ini... Kenapa ada bagian ini disini?!)

"Udah-udah jangan bertengkar! Kita tidak akan selesaikan masalah ini kalo kayak gini!" Kata Dolce. (Ciiee... Baik :D. Pantes BF-nya setia sama dia! XD)

"Jadi, pertama, kita tanya orang yang liat apa yang terjadi sebelum kita disini! Yaitu... Garnet!" Kata Pico dengan ekspresi muka yang menantangnya!

"Tau dari mana kamu, Pico?!" Tanyaku. Aku aja gak ngasih tau ke dia...

"Tuh..." Jawabnya sambil nunjuk ke Kiel. -_- Tapi tau dari mana Kiel tentang itu?!

"Aku?! Oh iya... Betul! Karena, tempat apa lagi yang kamu suka datengin kalau kamu ngabisin waktu selain di Yokmir Forest? Jadi... Aku cuma nebak..." Kata Kiel. (Pinter juga ternyata dia... /plak)

"Jadi, gimana kejadiannya?" Tanya Dolce kepadaku.

"Jadi, aku ketemu Mirai disini... Tepat didepan Obsidian Mansion. Dia..."

5 Menit kemudian...

"Oh... Jadi Mirai yang ngancur tempat kesayangnya Dolly, Aku dan Onii-san! Jahat!" Kata Pico pake muka sok ngambeknya itu... XD

"Pico, Pico... Bukan begitu, PICO!" Kata Dolce. Ahahaha... Ada-ada aja mereka berdua.

"Biar aku tebak... Kiel, kamu ngerti gak?" Tanya Doug. (Good job! X3)

"Ngerti! Dikit..." Jawab Kiel. (Halah... Anak kecil aja ngerti! /plek (biar beda! XD))

"Jadi, kita harus cari orang dibalik semua ini!" Seru Pico yang lagi-lagi pake muka menantang! :D

"Tapi... Kita mulai dari mana?" Tanya Forte. (Jujur! Author gak lupa tentang Garnet mau ketemuan sama Dolce. Tapi kan mereka ada urusan... XD)

"Ya... Kita harus cari petunjuk dulu lah!" Jawab Cherry.

"Tapi dari mana?" Tanya Forte lagi.

"Dari sini!" Jawab Cherry sambil ngeluarin buku yang tebel. Pake mantranya...

"Berharap banget aku bisa kayak dia..." Gumam Kiel karena kagum ngeliat Cherry bisa kayak gitu! :D

"Ok! Jadi, pertama, kita harus cari dulu Emery..." Kata Cherry. Sebenernya itu sih.. Gak ada didalem buku itu. Dia cuma punya rencana... :P

"Huh?! Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya Kiel.

"Karena dia bisa ngerasain masa lalu. Dia kayak kebalikan dari kekuatan Mirai!" Jawab Cherry dengan tegas. Rasanya kayak dia tuh jadi guru disini... XD

"Ok! Aku bakal panggil Emery deh kalo gitu!" Kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka semua...

_~ To be continued... ~_

Author: Ngerti gak?

All of My OCs: NGGAK!

Author: -_- Yang bener?

All of My OCs: BENER!

Author: Siapa yang harus disalahin?

All of My OCs: YA, AUTHORNYA DONG!

Author: -_- Mampus aku...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: Udah gak nyambung ceritanya belum? Memang baru sampe chapter 2 sih... Tapi takut udah gak nyambung! T^T Btw, chapter ini judulnya lebih... Hmmm... Begitu deh! X3 Susah jelasinnya... Nanti aja terakhir di jelasinnya deh! XD

**Chapter 2: Finding the Virus!**

Aku pergi ke rumah Emery. Kemungkinan dia ada disitu. Karena dia gak begitu sering keluar rumah. Dia takut ditemuin sama orang yang dari kerajaannya itu! Jadi, dia lebih sering keluar rumah malem-malem. Sesampai dirumah Emery...

"Oh, Hello Garnet! Ada apa?" Tanya Emery sewaktu aku buka pintu rumahnya.

"Bisa bantu kita, gak? Ini SUPER penting!"

"Memangnya ada apa?!"

"Nanti deh, aku jelasin! Sekarang please... Tolongin kita!"

"Umm... Boleh kalau begitu..."

Akhirnya, aku balik lagi ke Obsidian Mansion bareng Emery!

"Yay! Kalian sampai!" Seru Cherry pake gaya 'imut'-nya itu. XD

"Sebenarnya... Aku dibutuhkan ke sini, untuk apa?" Tanya Emery. (Woles aja... Gak usah formal segala! *bahasa Doug yang di edit sama Author*)

"Emery! Kita minta kamu bawain Lest ke sini!" Jawab Doug... -_- Udah biasa.. Tapi lebih enak lagi kalau ikut-ikutan sama dia! :D

"Bukan! Emery-san! Liat ada yang terjadi ke Mirai waktu dia ke sini!" Kata Cherry sambil nutup percakapannya Doug. Itu. Ihh... Padahal bakal lebih rame kalo dilanjutin! X(

"Oh?! Yang terjadi saat Mirai disini?! Ummm... Kayaknya dia... Semacam... Di setrum..." Jawab Emery.

"Maksud?" Tanya Kiel yang lagi-lagi gak ngerti.

"Jadi... Semacam... Umm... Mesin dirusak!" Tambah Emery lagi. (Sejak kapan Character RF tau tentang program, mesin, dsb?!)

"Pantesan... Dia bilang sesuatu tentang pusat dari sirkuit sistem, bla.. Bla.. Bla... Gitu!" Kataku.

"Sekarang, Emery-san! Bisa cari dimana sumber dari ini semua?" Tanya Cherry pake gaya sok imutnya lagi. XD

"Umm... Whale Island! Tepatnya di Trampoli! Aku yakin sumbernya bukanlah Iris. Tapi seseorang yang baru lagi..." Jawab Emery sesudah 'mendekteksi' sumbernya.

"Ahh... Whale Island... Sumber dari semua kejahatan di Trampoli..." Kata Cherry sok pinter. *langsung Cherry digaplok pake pensil (?)*

"Iya, iya! Kalau begitu aku bakal ke sana!" Kataku.

"Kalau ketemu Raguna, bilang ya, kalo aku baru nanam turnip yang banyak kemaren!" Kata Cherry. Aku ngerti banget apa maksud dia...

"Iya, iya! Tapi, nanti bawa Kiel ke danau!" Jawabku dan lalu teleport ke Trampoli.

Sementara yang di Selphia...

"Apa?! Ke danau buat apa?!" Tanya Kiel yang mulai panik.

"Diceburin ke danau..." Jawab Cherry santai.

"Huh?!"

Kembali lagi ke Trampoli...

Aku tepat dibawah Whale Island. Waktu ngeliat langit, eh?! Ternyata itu Whale Island jadi gelap.

"Hey Garnet! Kamu liat, kan? Whale Island berubah..." Kata Mist yang tiba-tiba dateng aja...

"Dari kapan Whale Island jadi begini, Mist?"

"Sebelum ada gempa disini..." Jawabnya sambil ngeliat Whale Island.

Pas waktu hilangnya Mirai, kan ada gempa! Mungkin bener! Sumbernya Whale Island!

"Oh iya! Mist, Raguna dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Mau tau? Tuh! Sedang ngegombal Cinnamon!" Jawab Candy yang tiba-tiba aja dateng.

"Eh! Candy! Main ikut-ikutan aja!" Kataku.

"Hehehe.. Bercanda! Raguna lagi sibuk nyangkul di ladangnya..." Sesudah Candy bilang itu. Mist langsung ilang aja. Kayaknya mau ngeliatin Raguna kerja...

"Mau ke Whale Island, kan?" Tanya Candy sambil melirik ke aku.

"Iya..."

"Nah.. Kalau begitu, kamu harus siap-siap! Aku bisa merasakan Dark Rune Magic diatas sana! Jadi, kemungkinan ini ulah penjahat lagi..." Jelas Candy.

"Ok! Makasih, Candy!" Jawabku dan lalu teleport ke atas Whale Island.

Sesampai diatas, aku langsung kaget! Biasanya alam disekitar Whale Island itu subur. Jadi mati semua! Aku udah gak bisa liat langit yang biru itu lagi! Semuanya gelap disini! Jadi ada kabut hitam yang lebat nutupin Whale Island ini..

"Aku harus mulai nyelidikin tempat ini!" Gumamku. Selama nyelidiki Whale Island, aku udah sediain pedang. Bisa aja tiba-tiba ada yang nyerang...

Aku berjalan terus. Anehnya, disini sama sekali gak ada monster. Biasanya banyak banget disini...

Tiba-tiba dihadapanku ada tulisan disebuah... Batu?

_"Selamat tinggal, Whale Island! Aku akan merindukanmu! Walaupun aku hanya pindah tempat tinggal saja! ~ Iris Blanche (Setidaknya, aku akan bersatu dengan tubuhku yang satu lagi nanti..)"_

Hanya itu?! Ternyata sedih juga Iris Blanche jadi tinggal di bawah sana...

Tiba-tiba ada yang menembakku dari belakang. (Semacam mantra gitu...)

Waktu aku sadar, aku udah ada di kayak... Penjara... Tapi sejak kapan Whale Island punya penjara?!

Gak lama sesudah itu, ada suara hentakan kaki...

"Jadi, kamu sudah puas sekarang?" Tanyanya. Ternyata itu Ringo! Ternyata dia masih jahat! Penghianat!

(Kaz's POV)

"Ada yang gak beres nih!" Ucap Kiel yang tiba-tiba berdiri waktu dia lagi duduk dikasurnya itu! Kita itu ngumpul lagi sesudah Garnet pergi ke Trampoli untuk nyelidikin Whale Island.

"Gak beres apaan?" Tanyaku sambil santai. Woles aja, bro...

"Aku sendiri gak tau... Tapi rasanya, ada yang gak beres!" Jawab Kiel.

"Jangan-jangan sama GF-nya itu..." Kata Dash yang ngasal aja ngomong gak mikir dulu. -_-

"Ah! Mungkin aja! Bisa jadi!" Jawab Kiel yang mukanya mulai panik!

"Terus kamu mau apa? Bahkan GF kamu aja lebih hebat dari kamu..." Tanyaku sambil agak nyindir. Ahahaha... Situasi gini masih bisa nyindir. Itulah Kaz... (-_- gaje banget nih...)

"Heh! Kaz! Kamu gak punya perasaan, ya?!" Bentak Dash, ngebelain Kiel. Wajar... Shota dan shota...

"Memang! Gue gak punya perasaan!" Jawabku.

"Udah lah... Aku juga mau ke Whale Island! Mau ngegantiin Garnet minimal..." Lanjutku. Tapi masalahnya, kemampuan spesial apa yang aku punya? (Kamu cuma manusia! XD)

"Eh?! Aku ikut deh!" Kata Dash. -_-"

"Gak perlu! Kamu mah jagain adek kamu aja tuh!"

"Adek aku tuh fine! Gak perlu dijagain segala!"

"Oh..."

"Pokoknya aku BAKAL ke Whale Island sekarang!" Seru Dash yang langsung main teleport kita berdua ke Whale Island. Ish... Ini shota... -_-

"Eh! Kamu ini, ya! Jangan main teleport gitu aja dong!" Bentakku. Orang belum siap-siap... -_-

"Bodo amat..." Jawabnya. -_- Sekarang terbukti kalo dia itu agak keras kepala

"Ok... Sekarang kamu mau apa coba?" Tanyaku ke si bodoh ini.

"Kalo bisa ya... Temuin sumber dari masalah ini..." Jawab Dash santai. -_- Rugi aku ikut sama si shota ini...

"Terserah lah..."

"Jadi... Kita mulai dari mana?" Tanya Dash.

"Loh?! Pikirin sendiri lah!"

"Umm... Tapi aku bingung..."

"Belajar!"

Selama aku dan Dash (read: Cherry: si tukang sayur... (Ketuleran Pico)), tiba-tiba ada seseorang teriak...

"Hey! Jangan berantem terus!" Teriaknya. Ternyata itu... Cewek yang pake kacamata yang aku gak kenal sama sekali.

"Aoi?! Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya Dash. Dia kenal sama dia?! What?! (Jangan lebay... XD)

"Ada tugas panggilan sebelum Ohime-sama jadi yang hilang selanjutnya!" Jawabnya. Penjaga kerajaan nih ceritanya?

"Dash, kamu kenal dia?" Tanyaku sambil bisik-bisik ke shota-boy itu! (-_- julukan author ke semua shota... XD)

"Iya... Temen lama dari tempat asal aku. Tapi dia pindah ke kerajaannya Emery dan... Katanya sekarang, dia jadi orang yang ditugasin nyari Emery. Karena Emery itu kayak... Kabur dari kerajaannya itu.." Jawab Dash.

"Nama lengkap?"

"Aoi Hikari... Memang apaan sih?! Kepo!" Dash mulai kesel. Ternyata dia juga agak DarTing... Sama kayak adeknya itu!

"Mau tau aja!"

"Hey, hey! Kenapa kalian bisanya terantem aja?! Kalo mau tau masalah disini, ya... ayo!" Kata Aoi lagi. -_- Lebih baik aku gak ikut mereka aja tadi... Ihh... Rugi!

"Iya.. Iya!" Jawabku. Padahal males... :p

Kita nyelidiki tempat itu aja seharian... Sampe bosen... -_-. Tapi akhirnya, kita mutusin pulang aja dulu karena udah malem lagian..

Sesudah Dash teleport kita semua ke Selphia lagi. (Bareng sama Aoi! ._.)...

"Hmm... Kayaknya.. Disini aja Emery disini..." Kata Aoi pake muka curiga.

"Umm... Nggak! Nggak! Gak ada!" Jawab Dash. Karena kalian tau, kan? Emery pengen kita semua jaga rahasianya...

"Hmmm... Kamu yakin? Muka kamu mencurigakan..." Kata Aoi lagi. Dia bilang itu muka mencurigakan? Hahahah...

"Nggak! Gak ada!" Jawab Dash lagi. Ha! Udah mulai gak bisa jaga rahasianya nih! Dia kan gak bisa jaga rahasia kalo udah ada orang yang curiga...

"Ok kalo begitu... Gimana kalo... Kamu baru putus sama GF kamu dan lagi ngincer yang baru!" Kata Aoi. Eaa... Ketauan tuh, Dash!

"Eh! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!" Jawab Dash. Nggak gimana? Itu udah 'blush'...

"Aoi-san betul!" Jawab Cherry. Dateng dari mana dia?!

"Tuh kan... Betul..." Kata Aoi.

"Bukan! Kalian salah semua!" Teriak Dash. Mulai stress...

"Mmmm.. Masa?! Aku bisa liat dari cara kamu ngomong!" Jawab Aoi.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan!" Dash makin stress nih...

"Huh?! Kalian udah balik lagi?! Gimana disana?!" Tanya Kiel waktu ngeliat kita.

"Gak ada petunjuk tentang hilangnya Mirai dan juga hilangnya Garnet... Sorry, bro..." Jawabku.

"Mmm... Tumben Kiel khawatir sama Garnet... Siap-siap aja nanti nikah!" Kata Cherry ikut campur.

"... Mudah-mudahan sih... Dia gak apa-apa..." Gumam Kiel.

"Sekarang udah malem! Terusin penyelidikannya besok aja..." Usul Dash.

Keesokan harinya, kita balik lagi ke Whale Island. Whale Islandnya masih gelap ketutup kabut hitam itu. Aoi masih juga ikut. Tapi, kali ini Dash bawa Cherry. Katanya biar ngebantuin kalo ada teka-teki...

"Whoa... Gelap banget disini!" Kata Cherry. Dia itu kagum atau takut?

"Ayo kita mulai nyelidiki tempat ini lagi!" Kata Aoi dengan pandangan serius. Itu tuh memang dia gitu atau gara-gara kacamatanya? -_- Membingungkan...

"Hey, hey, hey! Liat sini!" Teriak Cherry gak lama sebelum kita mulai nyelidiki Whale Island lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Dash sambil jalan ngeliat apa yang ditemuin Cherry.

"Batu... Yang ada tulisan.. _Bersiaplah untuk yang baca tulisan ini_. Huh?! Maksudnya 'bersiaplah' apa?!" Kata Cherry. Tiba-tiba ada gempa lagi. Tapi ini kan Whale Island! Ini pulau melayang diatas langit!

"Aku tau siapa yang bakal kita hadapi! Aku yakin dia orangnya!" Kata Aoi. Whoa... Jadi, cuma aku yang payah disini?!

"Yang bakal kita hadapi pertama itu adalah... Ringo!" Lanjut Aoi. Tidak-tidak disekitar kita ada kabut putih.. (Jadi kecampur XD...)

"Kalian baca tulisan tadi?" Kata seseorang. Ternyata itu Ringo... Dasar yandere! :(

_~ To be continued... ~_

Cherry: Virusnya udah ketemu!

Dash: Kenapa disebutnya Virus?

Cherry: Ishh... Masa kakak gak tau! Ini gara-gara Mirai itu kayak komputer. Nah... Yang buat dia hilang atau disebut 'rusak' itu Ringo yang disebut 'Virus'. Karena komputer bisa rusak gara-gara virus! Aku genius, kan?

Dash: Genius? Dalam mimpimu!

Cherry: -_- Udah lah... Next chapter aja!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**: Hmm... Sejauh ini udah ngaur belom? Btw, dengerin lagu Kaze no Traveler tuh ternyata rasanya kayak... Cuma 1 menit. Coba kalo lagu lain, 3 menit aja kerasa... -_- (gak nyambung...). Ok lah, Virusnya udah ketemu kan? Nah... Virusnya bukan cuma 1 tapi masih ada lagi yang lebih bisa merusak.

**Chapter 3: Go! Anti-Virus!**

"Siap-siap! Kita akan melawan yang paling mudah ini!" Seru Aoi sambil mengeluarkan dual sword-nya! (Author kalo di Rune Factory, sukanya Dual Blades/Swords gitu! :D Karena cepet nyerang monsternya! Ini juga salah satu alasan, author lebih suka Aden daripada Lest. Tapi gak tau kenapa hp, desktop, dll. Gambar Lest semua... -_-).

Selama perang, Cherry malah nyari-nyari info gak jelas dikejauhan. -_- GaJe sekali...

Btw, diperang ini cuma aku rasanya yang paling payah. Mending Dash sama Aoi pake rune abilities spesial mereka yang kuat gitu... Kalo aku apa kemampuan spesialnya? Aku sendiri gak tau...

"H-Hey! Kaz! Tangkap ini!" Teriak Cherry sambil lemparin sebuah pedang yang aku gak tau namanya. (Author lupa lagian :D)

"Pake itu! Aku yakin dia bisa cepet kalah!" Lanjut Cherry. Aku diem sebentar, ngeliatin pedang itu. Soalnya rasanya aneh banget...

"Ayo! Buruan!" Teriak Cherry lagi. Ya udah, aku langsung balik lagi ke pertempuran...

Selama perang itu, pedang itu memang bisa buat Ringo lebih lemah terus! Sebenernya ada apa sama pedang ini?!

Setelah perang selesai...

"Kaz, mau tau ini pedang apaan?" Tanya Cherry.

"Ok..."

"Ini pedang yang dibuat Frey dicampur Legendary Scale yang Frey temuin, dan ini Frey yang buat hanya untukmu!"

"Apa?!"

"Halah... Gitu aja kaget..." Kata Dash. Waduh... Ngajak ribut lagi nih...

"Ok, ok... 1 selesai. Masih ada lagi!" Kata Aoi.

"Memang ada siapa lagi?" Tanya Cherry pake muka penasarannya.

"Kita belum sampai ke yang paling kuat. Cuma ini kuat 'medium' yang kuatnya belum tentu kita bisa hadapi..." Jelas Aoi. -_- Apalagi nih... Btw, Garnet gimana nih?!

"Oh iya! Kita juga harus cari Ganetto-san!" Kata Cherry.

"Oh iya... Hmm... Gimana kalo kamu, Cherry, biarin kamu ditangkap sama mereka. Tapi kamu harus terus kasih kita petunjuk biar bisa bebasin kamu sama Garnet lagi!" Usul Dash. (Pinter... /plak)

"Huh?! Kenapa aku?! Kenapa gak kamu?!" Tanya Cherry.

"Karena kamu pinter. Jadi bisa cari cara keluar atau kasih kita petunjuk gitu..." Jawab Dash.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" Tanya Cherry lagi.

"Hmm... Kamu jalan-jalan keliling Whale Island aja..." Jawab Dash.

"Ok..."

Wah... Wah... Wah... Ternyata Dash pinter juga kalo masalah yang begini.

"Tapi gimana kalo aku malah dibunuh!" Kata Cherry lagi.

"Pake mantra kamu aja! Sekarang, buruan!" Jawab Dash sambil nyuruh Cherry pergi.

"Iya, iya..."

Akhirnya Cherry pergi gak tau kemana...

"Sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanyaku.

"Kita cari pentunjuk aja dulu..." Usul Aoi.

Kita udah nyari sekitar 1 jam. Akhirnya...

"Hey! Hey! Cherry bilang, dia udah sama Garnet! Ditempat yang kayak penjara." Kata Dash.

"Gimana kamu tau?" Tanyaku. Padahal cuma basa basi... :P

"Komunikasi antar Earthmate! Yeah!" Jawabnya pake muka antusias.

"Oh..."

"Dash, bilang ke dia, bakar jembok kuncinya pake Fire Ball atau Explosion. Terus bilangin Cherry untuk nyuruh Garnet jinakin semua monster ditempat itu..." Kata Aoi. Dia juga hebat sama strategi juga?! Terbukti aku paling payah disini...

"Ok!"

"Kamu, ikut aku!" Suruh Aoi. Aku tau maksud dari 'kamu' itu... Karena dia belum tau nama aku...

Aku ikuti dia sampe bekas tempat tinggalnya Iris Blanche.

"Tepat disini!" Kata Aoi.

"Disini apaan?"

"Siap-siap aja..." Waduh... Kalo udah bilang kata itu. Pasti ada perang lagi...

"Kali ini, kita bakal nantang orang yang lebih kuat lagi dan ahli buat orang lupa tentang seseorang!" Lanjutnya lagi. Lalu ada yang panggil-panggil dibelakang aku...

"Kazuto!" Panggilnya. Pasti Frey... -_-

Ternyata betul! Itu tuh Frey bareng sama Lest.

"Katanya kalian nyari penyebab Mirai ilang, kan? Nah... Jadi kita datang untuk bantuin kamu!" Seru Frey dengan ekspresi kawaii-nya itu... :3 (Jatuh cinta nih... Cie... :D)

"Kalo aku beda lagi alesannya! Aku karena disuruh Frey!" Kata Lest. Tiba-tiba ada lagi yang datang lewat teleporting...

"Hello!" Ternyata itu Pico dan juga Dolce dan juga... Amber?!

"Kon'nichiwa!" Sapa Amber. Udah lama gak ketemu nih... :P

"Lest, jangan kaget, ya..." Kata Aoi. Dia kenal Lest?! Apa?! (Lebay lagi... -_-)

"Kaget kenapa?" Tanya Lest. Langsung ada yang dateng.

"Huh?! Prase?!" Lest kaget sampe kayaknya jantungnya mau copot. -_-

"Hey! Udah dibilangin jangan kaget!" Kata Aoi lagi.

"Wah... Ada chipsqueek!" Kata Pico. Maksudnya apaan itu?

"Maksudmu apa, Pico?" Tanya Dolce.

"Nggak... Ngejek Prase..."

"Hmm... Daripada harus cape-cape ngelawan dia..." Kataku.

"Mending kamu, Lest, peluk dia :P" lanjutku.

"HUH?! GAK GITU JUGA KALI!" Bentak Lest. Sebenernya aku sendiri belum pernah liat muka marah dia...

"Kalo aja dia itu Emery, udah deh... Gampang ngelawannya juga..." Kataku. Beneran nih! Berharap banget kayak gitu!

"Dia kan setengah hantu~! Jadi... Gimana dong?" Tanya Frey.

"Aha! Kita pulang aja!" Usul Lest. -_- Ide buruk, bro... IDE BURUK! (Author aja udah bingung, apa yang bisa dilakuin Prase...)

"Jangan!" Jawab Pico.

"Aku yakin Dolly pasti bisa! PASTI BISA!" Seru Pico antusias...

"Pico..." Kata Dolce. Malu karena dipuji.. :P

"Ok, ok! Kita mulai aja sekarang!" Teriak Aoi. Selama perang, Prase gak ngomong... Dia memang jarang ngomong sih... Tapi tetep aja!

"Hey! Cherry sama Garnet berasil lolos dari penjaranya!" Teriak Dash ditengah pertempuran.

"Ok! Bagus!" Jawab Aoi.

"Aku harus buat pengakuan!" Seru Lest. Udah gak nyambung lagi..."

"Aku GAK SUKA SAMA KAMU!" Lanjutnya lagi. GaJe banget nih.. Dasar Prince "Gaul".. -_-

"Oh, kalo begitu!" Whoa... Akhirnya Prase ngomong juga.

"Memang gue pikirin!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh... Loe gak mikirin itu.. Nah, sekarang loe harus pikirin hidup luh!" Kataku dibelakang Prase.

Langsung ada ledakan dahsyat di sekitar Prase. Tau-tau dia ilang gak tau kemana...

"Wow... Gimana caranya?!" Tanya Dash.

"Gampang! Lest kan tadi ngomong, terus Prase jawab. Diem-diem aku simpen 3 mantra Explosion ke dia. Kan... Boom! Dia ilang!" Jelasku. Gue memang hebat! (Halah... Sok.. -_-)

"Dia sepayah itu?!" Tanya Lest.

"Dia itu teleporting pergi ke tempat lain. Dalam hitungan 1 menit, kalian bakal lupa siapa yang tadi kita lawan..." Jawab Aoi.

"Aku gak akan biarin kalian lupa sama kejahatannya Prase!" Seru Garnet. Wah... Ternyata dia udah balik lagi tuh...

"3... 2... 1... Kalian lupa siapa yang kita lawan tadi?" Tanya Aoi.

"Nggak..." Jawab Dash, Kaz, Amber, Lest, Frey dan Pico.

"Aku masih ingat... Itu Prase..." Jawab Dolce. Memperjelas semuanya... (Formal! Eaa...)

"Yes! Berhasil!" Seru Garnet lagi. Aku masih gak ngerti...

"Berhasil apa?" Tanya Dash. (Selalu aja dia yang nanya XD. Kepo!)

"Aku pake mantra biar kalian gak lupa tentang tadi!" Jawab Garnet. Wow... Biasa aja.. :P

"Ok, ok... Sekarang, cari Mirai!" Seru Frey. Kawaii... (-_- Mestinya author harus kata 'Kawaii' di kamus Kaz... -_- Tapi, memangnya dia punya kamus?! Baca aja kagak... XD)

"Umm... Sebenernya... Gimana cara nyari dia? Dia kan udah ilang tanpa alesan..." Tanya Dash.

"Umm... Coba aku pikir dulu..." Jawab Cherry. Mikirnya jangan setahun!

"Ummm... M1R41 (dibaca: 'M', Satu, 'R', Empat, Satu. XD). Garnet, Dash sama Frey, kalian dibutuhin kali ini!" Kata Aoi. Terus jalan ke tengah-tengah tempat itu.

Terus dia buka portal besar ditengah-tengah tempat itu...

"Whoa! T-tunggu! Kenapa aku gak boleh ikut?!" Tanya Cherry.

"Suara kamu cempreng..." Jawab Aoi singkat.

"Aku aja gak akan ikut!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Memang mereka mau kemana?! Terus sejak kapan Dash suaranya gak cempreng?!" Tanya Cherry lagi.

"Pokoknya ke suatu tempat. Dash?! Dia itu shota, Cherry... Suaranya jelek tapi unik..." Jawab Aoi lagi.

"Tapi kan, kenapa harus Dash?!"

"Suaranya unik... Karena ditempat itu, suara yang kayak Dash bisa buat kaca pecah..."

"Disini aja gitu!"

"Ok, ok... Kamu gak udah ributin yang beginian lah..."

"Ok! Kalian masuk ke portal ini! Cari Mirai disana!" Kata Aoi. Gak salah juga dia pake kacamata kayak orang pinter. Memang kenyataannya pinter...

"Ok!" Seru mereka bertiga. Jahatnya, aku gak diajak.. (TwT)

_~ To be Continued ~_

Author: Nyambung, gak?

Cherry: Kok nanyanya itu terus, sih? Bosen...

Author: Kan, kelemahan Author itu ceritanya suka gak nyambung!

Cherry: Tapi gak gitu juga dong!

Author: Terserah dong! Daripada kamu bisanya cuma ngomel. Sendirinya gak bisa apa-apa! :P

Cherry: Biarin...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n**: Kali ini... Mungkin bisa lebih gak nyambung. Karena Garnet, Dash sama Frey masuk ke dunia baru. Alias, dunia karangan author sendiri... Kali ini juga genre ceritanya kabur! Jadi harus ditangkepnya di chapter selanjutnya! XD

**Chapter 4: Another Network**

(Dash's POV)

"Whoa... Dunia apaan ini?!" Tanya Garnet sesudah masuk portal tadi.

"Ini kayaknya tempat asalnya Mirai..." Jawabku. Karena aku pinter! (Cherry: Halah... Bohong!)

"Jadi... Maksud kita ke sini, apaan?" Tanya Frey. Tapi, kenapa nanyanya ke aku?!

"Mana aku tau..." Jawabku singkat! (-_- kadang author lupa watak dia itu gimana...)

"Gak heran nama dia Mirai. Tempat tinggal, cara dia ngomong, _appearances _dia itu semua modern-styled..." Kata Garnet. Aku liat sekitar tempat itu. Memang sangat... Berbeda...

"Hmmm... Coba aku test..." Kata Frey. Tiba-tiba dia ngeluarin pedangnya terus nancepin pedangnya ke pohon yang lumayan deket kita semua. Terus pohonnya menghilang seolah-olah itu pohon cuma cahaya proyektor... (Tau dari mana kamu tentang proyektor?!)

"Yap... Ini memang berbeda..." Lanjut Frey sambil mengambil pedangnya lagi.

Gak lama sesudah itu, ada garis-garis bercahaya yang membentuk segitiga, kotak dan lingkaran yang berwarna warni disekitar kita. (Harus digambar ini mah nih... -_-").

"Ada apa lagi nih?!" Tanyaku. Sambil kaget lah...

"Ini... Panggilan dari Mirai..." Jawab Garnet. Tau dari mana sih ini anak?!

"Iya! Ini mungkin dari Mirai!" Lanjut Garnet memperjelas.

"Gak mungkin... Mirai udah kayak program di uninstall..." Jawabku. (Kayak yang ngerti aja! Kau itu dari dunia fantasy yang belom sampe teknologi, sobat...)

"Dia bukan Vocaloid, bro..." Kata Frey. (H-hey! CUT! Salah dialog tuh! Jangan kejauhan gitu dong! Lihat naskahnya! NASKAHNYA! *sutradara*)

"Jadi, ini apa? Tapi rasanya ada suara Mirai disekitar kita..." Kata Garnet.

"Memang suara Mirai kayak gimana?" Tanyaku. :P

"Kayak program Vocaloid!" Jawab Frey semangat. (Hey! Jangan kayak gitu dong! Atau saya pecat kamu! | Frey: Masa bodo... | Pokoknya jangan kejauhan! Pengetahuan kamu belum sampe segitu!)

Tiba-tiba ada lelaki berambut hitam, bermata biru, memakai headset juga, dan... Pokoknya mampir mirip kayak Mirai! Karena rambut dan matanya itu!

"Hey! Kalian ngapain disini?!" Tanyanya. Suaranya kayak yang mencerminkan _personality_-nya yang dingin...

"Kyyaaa!" Teriak Frey kaget. Serem aja nggak... :P

"K-kita... Cuma ada misi!" Jawabku.

"Misi apa, huh?!" Tanyanya lagi. Waduh... Mukanya serius amet...

"K-kita cari orang namanya Mirai..." Jawabku lagi. Diapun kayak yang pasrah akhirnya...

"Uhh... Mirai? Aku juga mencarinya..." Katanya.

"Huh?! Kamu juga?!" Kata Garnet.

"Iya... Dia kembaranku..." Jawabnya.

"Namamu? Siapa?" Tanya Frey sok formal.

"Panggil saja, Nekusuto..." Jawabnya.

"Nama asli?" Tanya Frey kepo...

"Nekusuto Dimenshon..." Jawabnya udah mulai males.

"Oh... Jadi 'Next Dimension' gitu?" Tanya Frey lagi makin kepo.

"Iya..."

"Jadi kalo Mirai, Mirai Dimenshon. Yang artinya 'Future Dimension'?" Tanya Frey lagi... -_-

"IYA!"

"Hey! Hey! Udah jangan berkepo-kepoan! (Kata macam apa ini?!) Kita disini buat nyari Mirai!" Seru Garnet.

"Betul, betul!" Jawabku.

"Kita mulai daarrriiiiii... SITU!" Seru Frey sambil menunjuk ke suatu gua yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kota.

"Tau dari mana kamu, kalo kita harus ke sini?" Tanya Garnet.

"Karena aku tau!" Jawabnya. Jawaban itu sama sekali gak masuk akal... -_-"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kalo seseorang yang kayak Mirai gitu ilang? Mereka pergi kemana?" Tanya Frey.

"Kayaknya sebuah aplikasi di uninstall, mereka terhapus. Yang artinya, mereka hilang dari kota yang pernah mereka datangi..." Jawab Nekusuto pake bahasa gak jelasnya...

"Tapi... Ada kemungkinan... Dia itu diculik..." Tambahnya lagi.

"APA?!" Aku teriak karena kaget. Tiba-tiba ada suara kaca pecah dari arah kota. Ouch... Suara aku bisa mecahin kaca, ya?

"Whoa... Itu kaca sampe pecah..." Kata Garnet.

"Berarti kalo diculik ada sebabnya dong! Males deh ngelawannya juga..." Kataku.

"YES! PETUALANGAN BARU!" Seru Frey. Lucunya, tiba-tiba bunga-bunga yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Frey, mekar semua. Dunia ini jahat... (T~T) Masa suara aku mecahin kaca...

Karena ini, aku jadi penasaran sama suara Garnet disini efeknya bakal kayak apa...

"Garnet! Teriak coba!" Mintaku.

"Gak mau... Males tau!" Jawabnya. -_-" Yah... Padahal pengen tau...

"Ok! Sekarang kita mulai petualangannya!" Seru Frey. Kita semua pergi ke gua yang tadi ditunjuk sama Frey itu. Neko juga... (Nekusuto: Woy! Enak aja manggil aku, Neko! | Dash: Biar pendek... | Nekusuto: Pokoknya gak boleh! | Dash: Bodo ah...).

Sesampai disana, wow! Isi dari gua itu portal semuah! (Wew... Lebay :v).

"Sekarang... Apa yang buat kamu yakin kita harus ke sini?" Tanyaku lagi ke Frey. Lagian dia yang nunjuk!

"Karena gak mungkin dia ada di kota? Iya, kan?" Jawab Frey dengan gaya sok bener. :P

"Iya... Tapi percuma aja, Frey..." Kata Garnet lemas.

"Tapi ada benernya!" Kata Nekusuto tiba-tiba.

"Yes! Aku bener!" Seru Frey. -_-"

"Gak bener sepenuhnya... Tapi kamu bener kalo Mirai ada disalah satu portal ini..." Jawab Neko-eh... Nekusuto! (Nekusuto: Ngajak ribut nih... | Dash: Ih... Siapa lagi yang ngajak ribut...)

"Tapi yang mana?" Tanya Frey. (Kaz: My kawaii Princess! | *mata tajam* Hmm... | Kaz: Apa?!)

"Yang ini!" Kata Garnet. Oh iya! Dia gak ikut ngobrol tadi...

"Kenapa yang ini?" Tanya Frey lagi. (Kepo... -_-" | Kaz: Teganya kamu bilang dia itu kepo! | Oh... :v)

"Karena yang ini nyetrum..." Jawab Garnet.

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Frey lagi... -_-

"Iya! Bener! Ini portalnya!" Kata Neko-ih... Salah lagi... Next ^_^ biar pendek... (Nekusuto: tetep! | Dash: Oh, atuh!)

"Terus... Kalo memang ini portal yang bener... Gimana kita masuknya? Ini kan nyetrum..." Tanya Garnet. Yes! Frey berhenti berkepo-kepo!

"Nyetrum?! Tidak untukku..." Jawab Nekusuto atau apalah... -_-"

"Hah?! Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya... Frey... -_- mulai lagi... (Kaz: sesudah fanfic ini beres, gue gebukin loe! | Dash: Ini fanfic gak akan beres-beres, kok...)

"Gak tau... Mungkin karena kalian itu Earthmate..." Jawab Nekusuto atau Neko itu.. ;) (Nekusuto: DASH! GUE HAJAR LUH NANTI! | Dash: Nanti? Kenapa gak sekarang aja? Kabur! *kabur* | Woy! Serius woy!)

"Pokoknya yang keturunan Earthmate kayaknya gak akan bisa masuk ke portal ini..." Tambah Neko! (Nekusuto: LUH BERANI MACEM-MACEM SAMA NAME GUE?! | Dash: Iya! Berani! | Nekusuto: Ya udah! Gue hajar luh sekarang juga! | Mirai: Hey! Hey! Jangan ribut woy! Nanti aja ributnya! | Nekusuto: Ok! NANTI!)

"Hmm... Tapi... Umm... Sebentar! Aku coba dulu..." Kata Garnet. Dia masukin tangan ke portal itu lalu masuk aja...

"Whoa... Ternyata dia bisa..." Kagum Frey.

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk?" Tanya... (Kaz: Siapa nih?! Siapa nih?! | Dash: sabar atuh!) Tanya... Saya yang keren ini! (Kaz: Ish... Ge'er luh! | Dash: Saya memang anak terkece di sini! *dilempar peralatan ternak*)

"Kalau dia bisa masuk, berarti aku bisa!" Seru Frey.

"Tapi... Gimana caranya?" Tanya Frey.

"Hmm... Coba kamu simpan semangat waktu kamu masuk ke portal ini!" Usul Neko! (Nekusuto: Hhh.. Hhhh... Hhh... *kesel* | Mirai: Tenang, tenang!)

"Ok!" Jawab Frey sambil _winking_

Gak taunya bener! Dia bisa masuk ke portal itu. Ya udah, aku masuk juga...

Sesudah masuk ke portal itu...

"Kyaa! Tempat apa ini?!" Tanya Frey kaget sewaktu masuk ke tempat ini.

"Mirai pasti disini!" Kata Garnet.

"Ini tempat apaan?! Kok kayak tong sampah?" Tanyaku. Ya, ya, ya.. Gak lucu banget!

"Sekarang, kita harus cari dia ditempat ini!" Seru Nekusuto.

~ _to be continued ~_

Author: Udah... Aku potong aja chapter ini disini. Minasan Gomen!

Garnet: Huh? Maaf apaan?

Author: Aku takut gak bisa nerusin fanfic ini lagi!

Dash: Eh?! Tapi kenapa?

Author: Developer Rune Factory bankrut!

All OCs: APA?!

Author: Liat beritanya woy!

All OCs: *liat twitter, google, dll.*

Garnet: GAK MUNGKIN!

Cherry: Ahhh... Nanti gak seru lagi dong! Masa kita mau stuck di RF4... -_-

Raguna: Setidaknya Rune Factory 4 punya ending yang memang pantas untuk sebuah ending... /halah

Aden: Dasar!

Lest: Tapi ada benernya! Rune Factory 4 itu udah ngungkapin 4 Elder Dragon, udah ngalahin Ethelbert, dan... Begitu lah...

Frey: Masa kita jadi yang terakhir sih? Aku gak mau!

Kyle: Gak kebayang udah sampai sini Rune Factory tuh...

Mist: Udah bertahun-tahun Rune Factory tetap berjalan. Mudah-mudahan Rune Factory 4 bukan yang terakhir...

Pico: Ruu-chan!

Dolce: Hm?

Pico: Makasih udah ngeramein Rune Factory 4... Kamu itu jadi pusat perhatian banyak fans lho!

Dolce: Arigatou, Pico...

Cherry: Masih ada sambungannya, readers! Jangan dulu berhenti, ya! :')


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **Ini jadi chapter terakhir dari "Error System". Oh iya! Produser Rune Factory ngomong di blog Rune Factory 4 kalau _judul selanjutnya masih suatu rahasia. Staff juga masih baik-baik aja (atau apalah...). _Jadi, ada kemungkinan kalo Rune Factory 5 bakal ada! Yeah! Dan... Ini fanfic PENGENNYA berakhir dengan TIDAK bahagia. Karena akhirnya yang bahagia sudah terlalu mainstream... X3 (Gara-gara si Garnet nih!)

**Chapter 5: Error System, FIXED!**

Sebelum kita mulai, aku, Dash, mau bilang, terima kasih udah baca fanfic kita! Ini bukan fanfic kita yang terakhir. Cuma, terima kasih aja udah mau baca fanfic yang segini ngawurnya. Ok deh... Kita balik lagi aja ke ceritanya!

"Kita bakal perang lagi nih..." Ucap Garnet dengan muka males.

"Pertama, kita cari dulu aja Mirai..." Jawab Nekusuto. Aku lagi males bercanda... :(

"Kalian cari dia?" Kata seseorang. Ternyata itu Prase lagi! Mirai diiket ternyata...

"Hey! Lepasin dia sekarang!" Lawan Nekusuto.

"Buat apa? Dia itu sempurna untuk balas dendam sama Garnet!" Jawab Prase.

"Kamu salah apa, Garnet?!" Tanyaku.

"Salah apa?! Dia yang salah! Orang tuaku hilang selamanya gara-gara orang tua dia!" Jawab Garnet dengan kesal.

"Oh... Jadi sekarang nyalahin keluarga gue?! Gara-gara pasukan orang tua luh tuh orang tua gue gak ada!" Kata Prase.

"Terus buat apa balas dendam ke aku?!" Tanya Garnet dengan sangat, sangat, sangat kesal.

"Karena kamu udah ngancurin hidup gue! Termasuk hidup temen gue!" Jawab Prase dengan tidak sopannya.

"Bodo amat!" Bentak Garnet dan lalu menyerang Prase. Tapi, saking kuatannya Prase, Garnet gagal menyerangnya.

"Argh! Apa sih mau kamu?!" Tanya Nekusuto super kesel. Ya... Wajar... Dari tadi juga marah-marah terus.

"Mau aku? Aku mau... Menguasai Dunia!" Jawab Prase yang keliatan lebih jahat lagi. Lalu Prase menyerang dengan mantra yang menembakan serpihan kaca. Karena katanya suara aku bisa mecahin kaca, aku teriak aja bisa serpihan kaca itu pecah sampe kecil banget!

"Semuanya! Serang!" Seru Frey. Aku liat Garnet diem aja disana. Mungkin dia mikirin sesuatu.

(Changed to Garnet's POV)

Senyuman jahat itu lagi! Ini berarti satu hal. Dia mau ngendaliin pikiran orang-orang disini. Aku harus bertindak!

"Neko-kun!" Teriak Mirai. Ternyata Nekusuto dipanggil Neko tuh...

"Argh! Diem luh!" Jawab Prase yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan suatu mantra yang bisa membuat semacam... Kain gitu lah...

"Sekarang, aku perintahkan kalian untuk menyerang Garnet sekarang!" Prase mengucapkan mantra untuk mengendalikan pikiran Dash, Frey dan Nekusuto! Mereka semua jadi nyerang aku deh.. -_-

"Ha! Rasain tuh!" Kata Prase. Jahat banget...

Mata Dash, Frey sama Nekusuto jadi merah. Serem banget! Sekarang, aku bingung mau ngapain biar mereka gak dikendaliin lagi. Yang jadi masalah itu Frey, karena dia kuat banget! Aku jadi harus cepet-cepet mikir...

Pertama, yang bakal aku selamatin itu, Dash. Karena dia itu yang paling gampang (alias lemah). Mau tau digimanain? DIJITAK! Dan... Ternyata manjur tuh cara...

"Huh?! Aku dimana?!" Tanya Dash baru sadar.

"Hahaha... Payah banget sih kamu..." Jawabku sambil ketawa. Masa cuma dijitak ada langsung sadar.

"Payah apaan?" Tanya Dash lagi.

"Nanti dijelasinnya! Sekarang selamatin tuh!"

Jadi, Dash nyelawan mereka semua. Aku nyelamatin Mirai. Tapi, biasa... Aku dicegat sama yang namanya Puresu itu... -_-

"Lo mau ke mana?!" Tanya Prase pake nada jahat. Tiba-tiba aku gak bisa bergerak... Sial... -_-

"Argh... Coba aku tanya! Kamu mau apa sih?!" Tanyaku. Prase sudah siap menjawabnya. Tapi...

"Biar aku tebak! Kamu mau dominasi dunia, hm?!" Lanjutku. Karena aku udah tau tujuan dia...

"Dan juga balas dendam sama aku?" Lanjutku lagi. Yap... Semua juga tau...

"Ok... Silahkan..." Kataku walaupun pake kayak... Evil face gitu. Dia cuma bisa diem aja. Lagian... Dia mau ngejawab apa lagi?

"TAPI! Lawan dia dulu!" Lanjutku sambil menunjuk ke Nekusuto. Hehehe... Padahal dia itu masih terkendali.

"Huh?! Apa?!" Tanya Nekusuto sadar. Wakwow... Kenapa mantranya gampang dilepas gini?!

"Neko! Lawan Prase! Aku tau kamu itu sekuat Mirai juga!" Kataku ke Nekusuto. Walaupun agak ngejek... Atau! SANGAT NGEJEK

"Ishh... Iya! Iya! Terserah!" Jawab dia. Kayaknya dia marah... Hahaha... :v Tapi dia tetep ngelaksanain apa yang aku bilang.

Nah.. Yang terakhir, tinggal Frey. Kali ini mungkin lebih susah lagi untuk ngilangin mantranya dari dia...

Hmm... Daripada aku gak nyoba, aku lempar Turnip (ceritanya pake mantra biar numbuh ditempat itu) ke dia! Dan, apa hasilnya?! Berhasil... -_- Gila banget...

"Ouch..." Ucap Frey kesakitan. Gomen ne, Furei-chan! XD

Lalu, Frey melepaskan mantra yang ngebuat aku gak bergerak. Jadi, selama Prase fokus sama yang lain, aku ngelepasin Mirai.

"Hey! Jangan semudah itu ngelepasin dia!" Kata Prase marah dan langsung siap-siap menembak Mirai.

"Sebelum ada yang ngelepasin dia, aku ambil dia sama kekuatannya!" Lanjut Prase. Waktu dia pake mantranya dan mengarahkannya Mirai, aku langsung cegah dia biar gak kena Mirai... Tapi...

(Changed to Mirai's POV)

Mantranya kena Ganetto-chan!

"GARNET!" Teriak Dash, Frey, Neko-kun dan juga aku. Sesudah itu, Garnet menghilang. Nanti, apa kata Kiel?! (Biarkan Kiel sengsara selamanya aja! :D)

"Sial! Gagal rencananya!" Bentak Prase.

Saking kesel sama Prase ini, aku pakai kekuatan listrikku! Biar kesetrum dia!

"Ha! Meleset! Lo semua payah disini!" Kata Prase. -_-

"Neko-kun! Kita serang dia bareng-bareng!" Seruku ke Nekusuto atau panggilannya, Neko... XD

"Ok!"

Karena kekuatan kita yang berhubungan dengan dunia. Kita kalahin Prase ini dengan mantraku, _Melody Light_. Dan Neko-kun pakai, _Sonic Line_. Dan... Apa yang terjadi? Prase berhasil kabur lagi... Dasar...

Pada akhirnya, kita kembali lagi ke Norad...

"Kalian berhasil?" Tanya Cherry sewaktu kembali lagi ke Trampoli.

"Ya... Kamu bisa sebut ini, berhasil..." Jawab Frey dengan senyuman.

"Hmm... Kenapa kamu bilang itu?" Tanya Cherry lagi.

"Ya... Ini sih berita gak baik untuk Kiel..." Jawab Dash.

"HAH?! Ganetto-san kenapa?!" Tanya Cherry khawatir.

"Ummm... Diambil Prase, gak sengaja... Jadi sekarang Prase ngambil kekuatannya..." Jawab Dash lagi.

Ini semua gara-gara aku. Coba aja, dia gak nyelamatin aku. Dia pasti gak hilang... (Dramatis! Dramatis!)

"Ihhh... Itu Puresu-san jahat banget!" Kata Cherry kesal.

"Minimal... Kiel gak begitu... Gitu lah..." Jawab Dash.

Hhhh... Setidaknya kita bakal nemuin dia lagi... Nanti... Mudah-mudahan...

~ THE END ~

Author: Ini fanfic dipublish 2 Desember atau di kalender RF, Winter 2. Yap... Ulang tahun Kiel. Dan... Dia sengsara lagi di ulang tahunnya... Sukurin! :D

Kiel: Author terjahat didunia... -_-

Cherry: Terus kapan dia ditemuinnya?

Author: Ya... Terserah aku lah!

Nekusuto: Sekarang, waktunya pembalasan karena aku disebut, "Neko", sama Dash!

Mirai: Tapi.. Bukannya aku manggil kamu itu juga?

Nekusuto: cuma kamu yang boleh! *nyiapin pedang*

Dash: Eh... Neko... Ngapain bawa pedang? *sok bodo*

Nekusuto: Mau ngehajar kamu!

Dash: *kabur*

Nekusuto: Woy! Mau ke mana kamu?!

Author: -_- Ok... Ketemu lagi di fanfic selanjutnya, ya! Arigatou!

Cherry: Soshite, Sayounara!

- Credits -

• Rune Factory (XSEED, MarvelousAQL, Neverland company, etc.)

• Racchi! - Terlalu banyak... XD

• Kezia - Ide, ngizinin pake characternya, dll.

• ODDS & ENDS (lagu Hatsune Miku) & The Dissapearance of Hatsune Miku (lagu Hatsune Miku) - Inpirasi untuk buat fanfic berjudul "Error System". Jadi, ini judul ceritanya terinspirasi lagu itu.

• Kiel - Makasih udah ngancurin tiap fanfic... :p lain kali, aku hajar kamu langsung!

• Readers - Makasih udah baca fanfic yang mungkin banyak typo-nya, banyak yang gak nyambungnya, dll. :D

_Maaf kalo ada yang ketinggalan, ya! Gomen ne!_


End file.
